Talk:Jufuku (Railgun) vs Violet (The Incredibles)/@comment-26964335-20160816224734
A nice cute little fight but Violet even by standard features loses to just about everyone that's similar to her (including Invisible Woman and Hinata whom flat out crushes her), she's by far the weakest Incredible out of the entire family, she wouldn't last more than 5 seconds in an actual Death Battle (now in a battle royale against her own family she might be able to drag out the fight a bit against Dash, but against both of her parents, she's as good as dead). Also the fight was supposed to end with the loser dead (hench the name DEATH BATTLE), Juufuku should have overloaded Violet's entire body with 10,000 volts of electricity to the point that all that remained of Violet was her charred skeleton or she could have exploded with her charred skeletal remains. Also take into consideration their respective feats that the 2 girls have (I can research everything on Violet), but know nothing of Juufuku (I might go research her now). Plus Violet can outlast Juufuku due to her having better invisibility (can turn invisible instantly without use of an object) and can simply just reflect Juufuku's taser back at her via the force fields and seeing as this fight occurs Juufuku tires out a lot faster than Violet does, the only thing that Juufuku has that trumps over Violet is her Level 3 ability (which is basically a Mindwipe like Mewtwo's as long as she stays invisible, not sure if Violet's memory returns once the ability runs out). Violet's feats and strengths: *Can go toe-to-toe with Dash (due to her being older and possibly stronger than Dash, despite Dash being far faster than her, this may be due to the typical sibling rivairly the two have). *Saved her family not once, but twice during the film (probably one of her best feats). *Figured out how to get home via rockets (not really a feat, but rather shows her intelligence which most of the time is virtually never taken into account). *Successfully tanked Omnidroid v.10 (the strongest Omnidroid) with her Force Fields 3 times before shattering (tanking 3 powerful hits before breaking is a pretty good feat even if you're just starting out as a superhero). *Was named the Strongest Disney Infinity character. (till she got hit with the nerf bat in 3.0, she was actually strong enough to bust the Hulk in 2.0 even before Hulkbuster got added in 3.0., like the rocket feat, this doesn't count, but proves Violet has potential.) *Tanked a falling jet plane and indirectly killing Syndrome in the process, due to plane hitting both her force field and her house. *Took on a Godzilla-like kaiju in the comics with her and her family all powered up via a cold. (no kidding this actually happened in the comics and by golly she looks awesome, I assume the Parrs won that fight with some difficulty). *Superpower virus allows Violet to go all out on offense (rather than just defense) and can even turn others invisible (even though I think she had that ability already even without the virus), plus her powers get an added boost in power. *Can use the enviroment to her advantage (making any use of items lying on the ground), seeing as both girls really have no way to kill each other (tasers are more or less useless in a fight to the death). Violet's weaknesses and failures: *Got captured more often than not out of the entire family next to Jack-Jack (comic book version only), because of this she had to be saved by Dash of all people in one arc when she got mind controlled by Mezmerella (along with her family). *Invisibility and Force Fields weakens her the more she overuses them in a fight (proven by Violet herself when she and her family guest starred to promote DisneyLand, she was overexterting herself trying to stop Robo-Syndrome's Omnidroid and she tired out very rapidly), this is a big BIG weakness for Violet. *Physically very frail, despite having one of the better defensive powers in her force fields (doesn't help she's a literally a stick with a balloon as a head, meaning that her bones break very easily by strong physical blows.) *Can easily get angry and reckless, despite her being very intelligent (due to teen issues and just starting out as a Super). *Superpower virus (comic exclusive) weakens her even further due to it being an airbone virus that affects Supers, so she's force to vomit out the virus once her power boost drops leaving her distracted (and since this is a Death Battle, it'll probably be on a timer and be counted as a Super form transformation, like with the Sonic characters). *Her supersuit does not grant her any durability bonuses unlike the rest of her family (Bob and Jack-Jack alreadly have that via their powers, Helen and Dash gets theirs via their suits), it also doesn't protect her from memory draining powers. *Very weak to mind controlling and similar abilities that affects the mind in general (seeing as she was mind controlled in the comics once by Mezmerella), Juufuku can just go to town on a memory loss Violet, seeing as Juufuku has the ability to mindwipe via her Level Upper ability, this is the one power Violet can't counter and would end in a easy win for Juufuku (really can't do much if you have no memory of who you are or who your foe is). *Enviroment advantage can be used against her (as Juufuku can use it too). Granted Juufuku's only weapon that can kill Violet is a taser (granted if it hits her right, but tasers tend to lose power if not charged enough, a knife could be used in the fight (seeing as Violet used a big tree branch to knock out one of Syndrome's gaurds), the only way Violet can truly win is if she has been struck by the Superpower virus to the point that she can actually hurt or possibly even kill Juufuku before she mindwipes her.